


DEMON IN MY VIEW

by angelpeak



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelpeak/pseuds/angelpeak
Summary: Rey Johnson has found a new apartment which is haunted by a demon. He wants to strike a deal with her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

After searching for weeks, Rey Johnson finally finds a beautiful apartment facing the seaside.

This apartment is a blessing in disguise for her. Its calm and serene and she felt relaxed listening to the soothing sound reverberating caused by the waves. Its worth every single bucks of her hard earned money.

Now it was time to stock the empty fridge and cabinets. Rey drove for about one hour to reach the nearest supermarket. She brought her favorite cereals, chips, fruits and vegetables. She was too tired to go home and cook so she decided to have ceasar salad and cream of mushroom soup at the deli. By the time she was done it was nearly 5 O'Clock. As she drove home, she enjoyed the breezy evening air. This was such a great contrast from the polluted nightmare of an apartment she previously lived in. As soon as she reached the apartment, she put the shopping bags aside and plopped on the sofa. She felt really tired today,

so tired that it took her less than one minute to doze off. 

She saw a shadowy figure coming near her. It was a guy. He was approximately six feet and couple inches tall. His figure loomed over her. He was so beautiful, his striking features being his hazel brown eyes full of unexpressed emotions and his hair which was probably the darkest of black in shade. His hair looked so soft and delicate, she wanted to run her fingers through his gorgeous curls. He was wearing a black sweater. He was looking at her in awe. His large fingers caressing her hair gently as if she was a newborn kitten.

His other hand lifted her flowery skirt, exposing her inner thighs. He kissed her inner thigh and sucked on it before biting firmly. Rey stirred in her sleep and let out a moan. It was like the most sweetest of the music for him. He began sucking on the big purplish mark from his bite. He slid down the straps of her spaghetti top and unclipped her bra. He felt her getting relaxed in his touch. She probably thought she was dreaming this entire thing.

Her nipples were erect which made him smirk. She was so tiny he could cover the expanse of both her tits in one hand. He kissed and sucked her left breast while squeezing the right one.

Rey was roused by her phone ringing abruptly. She sighed in disappointment. She wanted that dream to continue. Now she was never going to get to see that gorgeous gigantic man again. She turned on the lamp to find herself half naked and her breasts swollen and wet. Rey panicked. This couldn't have been real. She was hundred percent sure that she was dreaming. There was no chance that anyone could barge in her apartment. There were security cameras everywhere. Maybe she undressed herself while having an erotic dream  
Rey remembered that the strange man from her dream had left a mark on her inner thighs. She went near the only full length mirror in her apartment. She slid down her skirt and chekced her inner thigh. And THERE IT WAS. So huge and purplish mocking at her stupidity.

Her heart was palpitating. Who was that man? what did he want from her???

Rey walked on the seashore while processing the events that occurred today. She had checked the security camera footage thoroughly but couldn't find any stranger anywhere. She wanted to get some fresh air. She definitely wasn't hallucinating at this point if the bite mark is still there.

It had started to drizzle. Rey felt the cool water on her face. The drizzle soon turned into thunderstorm. Rey became anxious, she was always afraid of the thunders. Her childhood in the orphanage where she hid in the corner of her room all alone during thunderstorms, sobbing and wrapping blanket around herself.

Rey returned to her room, a huge lightning striked and the power went off. She was shivering in cold. She hadn't even changed from her drenched clothes. With each reverberating blow of the thunder, her heart began to pound faster and she choked out a cry.

She felt a warm figure hugging her. His large calloused fingers wiping her tears. 

''Shhh baby, its ok it will all go away soon'' the person whispered softly in her ear. His voice so deep and soothing. He kissed her neck and carrassed her back softly as he felt her body ease into his comforting warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be really filthy, yall are warned. Please Comment and like if you enjoy my writing. Iam going to write more based on the response.

There was another lightning bolt followed by a loud thunder, which instantaneously caused Rey to wrap her arms around her only source of comfort. He was so warm and huge, she nuzzled her face on his chest.

''Delicate little things you humans are, lets get you out off these clothes before you catch a cold doll.'' He hummed reaching for her zip.

''what do you mean with 'us humans'?? are... aren't you one as well'' Rey asked perplexed, her trembling hand stopping his poised one from undressing her.

Rey detached herself from his comfortable hold and took a few careful steps backward until she felt her coffee table. There was pin drop silence and pitch black darkness, no more disturbance from the thunder or lightning. She felt her phone on the edge of the coffee table and quickly grabbed it. As she turned the flashlight on, the first thing she saw was the same gorgeous man from her dream who had left a hickey on her private area. But the thing that sent a chill down her spine were HIS EYES. Pair of frighteningly pitch black eyes stared at her intensely. They were not human eyes. Gone were his stunning expressive hazel eyes that she remembered from her dream. Now all she saw was a bottomless chasms of void.

''Who... who are you?? S-stay away from me'' Rey stuttered pointing her pocket knife towards the looming creature.

She heard a sinister chuckle from him, he snapped his finger casually resulting in some unknown force snatching the knife from her hand leading to his.

''my sweet innocent babydoll... you think you can harm me with this miserable excuse of a weapon huh??''he snorted taking long steps towards her leading herself to backoff till she reached the wall. He caged her body with his massive arms.

''Just be a good little whore and let me take care of you.'' he rasped in her ear. She heard the sound of fabric ripping and realized that he was tearing her wet dress through her own pocket knife. Rey shuddered in fear.

''W-who are you and why are you in my apartment?? what do you want from me?? you can take the cash and jewels from the locker. J-just leave me alone'' Rey yelped closing her eyes as she felt her torn wet clothes slide down her feet.

''you think a demon like me give a fuck about some worthless jewels like you stupid human beings when this sweet tight cunt is being offered to me on a silver platter??'' He grunted tapping on her wet pussy.

He began to massage her clothed cunt in a circular pattern causing rey to whimper and moan and felt her panties getting very moist.

''Fuck i knew you would enjoy this you filthy fucktoy. i can smell your sweet cunt juice from here.'' he jeered inhaling her arousal.

He tore her bra strap with the pocket knife and leaned down to kiss her tits. He spit on both her tits and slapped them harshly resulting in squelching noises. 

''your tits... are so fucking soft slut, i cant wait to fuck them, you deserve a good hard titty fucking for being such a good little girl'' his voice boomed as he continued to squeeze her sensitive breasts. Rey cried as she felt felt moisture pool between her legs.

''you wanted to know my name doll? i'm Kylo. In case you need to scream it later when i make you cum'' kylo incited kissing her soft lips hungrily.

He carried her towards her bed, grabbing a towel. drying her body as he laid her down. He kissed her swollen clit sucking on them. His tongue dived in while he massaged her clit with his calloused finger which sent the highest form of pleasure throughout her entire body. She felt her stomach tightening and had the best orgasm of her life. Kylo lapped on her sweet juice not leaving a single drop.

''You have the sweetest slit rey i'll be devouring them everyday. Your soul along with your cunt and tits belongs to me'' kylo claimed as he laid behind her, wrapping one arm on her tits. She felt something hard poking on her ass. She felt her face burn as he humped his clothed cock in her wet cunt.

she heard the sound of a zipper being opened. Kylo took out his rock hard cock and pumped it with his hand. Rey felt his precum on her inner thigh as he began rubbing the tip around it furiously. Kylo eased his cock inside Rey's cunt.

''TOO FUCKING TIGHT, i cant even get half my cock inside your hole'' Kylo cursed as he felt her cunt gripping his cock like a vice.

Rey sobbed. He was inhumanely big, literally and figuratively.

He slammed himself inside her till he bottomed out. Rey felt like her body was being ripped apart.

He hugged her tiny body from behind and began moving.

'' Such a tight whore..You love being split open by my demon cock, dont you Rey??'' Kylo grunted waiting for her answer.

Rey whimpered squeezing her bed sheet and his hand.

'' Answer me you cumslut'' kylo demanded pounding her mercilessly.

''Y-yes kylo'' Rey whimpered in pleasure. She didn't want to defy him. He was a fucking demon he could snap her neck in anger if he wanted, and continue to fuck her dead body.

'' you have been alone your whole life Rey. You and your holes need to be taken care of. You dont have to be miserable and alone anymore babygirl i'm going to ruin all three of your tight holes and make you cum till you beg me to stop'' Kylo roared as he felt himself cumming inside her painting her walls.

Rey was waiting for his cock to soften so he can slide out of her. But that was far from happening. His demonic cock was still impossibly hard inside her as he hugged her small body snugly.

''Kylo please get off of me, i need to go and shower'' Rey moaned, she didn't want to admit how good his cock felt inside her.

''Shhh its ok you can shower in the morning, my cock will be staying right where it belongs. i'm going to make you my cockwarming whore. Dont you want that Rey?? '' Kylo asked her feeling her cunt tightening around him as he nudged his cock more deeply.

''y-yes i do'' rey groaned softly.

''I'm going to take care of you Rey i'll keep you warm all the time.'' Kylo purred kissing her neck as she felt her eyelids drooping from exhaustion.


End file.
